Fight,Protect,Love
by SavageHuntress
Summary: My ending version of the Gladiatrix episode. Huntress has to help look after Dinah after hurting her during the fight. They end up growing closer then they ever imagined, and Helena learns more about Dinah's dark past.


Fight, Protect, Love

Ch1 Gladiatrix

Dinah sighed in relief when she finally found her partner.

"Huntress" she whispered. The young crime fighter ran to her aid, but was surprised to watch as she backed away from her in what looked like fear.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"I'm afraid she's not really herself right now" said Melbourne. "Huntress is it? I prefer green scorpion of doom myself. A little more flare"

Dinah struggled to break free from the two creeps that held her captive as she glared at the person who had taken her friend from her. While she struggled she suddenly felt an electric shock against her neck and could not help but scream in pain.

"I recognize you from the alley, your little miss crime fighter junior" he mocked.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Dinah said furiously.

"Such friendship, such devotion, how touching. I wonder if Huntress will remember who you are after she tears the life out of you"

Dinah again tried to break free wishing she could beat the crap out of this ugly face freak that was mocking her.

"The only thing I can think of that's better than a girl fight, is a girl friend fight" he grinned.

Even though she knew she was being held back she tried once again to hit this man that was really pissing her off.

"Take her" he ordered.

The two men obeyed their boss taking the struggling girl.

Ugly face kneeled down to Helena's cage. "I don't know about you but I can't hardly wait to see who wins" And with that he walked away leaving a very confused and scared huntress as she tried to control the anger that was overpowering her.

Meanwhile Dinah was forced into the fighting cage despite her struggling efforts.

"Good news is I found Helena, the bad news is I'm about to fight her" she reported to Barbara.

"Dinah, Dinah you've got to stall we've got to buy some time" Barbara replied.

"Oracle, times up" Dinah said desperately.

Oracle froze in fear trying to think of way to save both of the girls. When the creeps released both Helena and Dinah they both made a step towards each other and Helena made the first kick at Dinah sending her to the gate. She fell to the ground hard.

"Dinah can you tell how strongly Helena has been effected by the drug?" she asked quickly.

"I say pretty strongly" she replied.

Just as Helena lifted her up from the ground she slams her to the gate again.

"Listen I know how she fights, she going to attack your weak side" Barbara explained.

Dinah was just able to miss another blow from the huntress, only to be kicked down again. "A little more warning please" Dinah replied annoyed.

"Dinah, Dinah, you've gotta to hang on just a few more seconds"

Dinah used her abilities to send a small pole to her so that she could use it to fight back with. She was able to finally fight evenly against the famous huntress for a while until she was pinned to the gate backwards by her own partner.

"Huntress, please stop" Dinah begged as she tried to breath. "It's me your friend"

Meanwhile inside Helena's mind she was practically screaming. Even though the drug was causing her to hurt her friend she knew everything that was happening.

'Dinah I'm sorry!' she screamed again. 'Stupid body listen to me and release Dinah now damn it!'

"Dinah, hold on Reese is coming" Barbara practically begged. It was times like this where Barbara felt absolutely helpless and she hated it!

"Helena I know you're stronger than this, fight this drug please!" Dinah begged as she gasped for air.

'Believe me I'm trying Dinah, the drug is too strong!' Helena screamed. The huntress was becoming furious with herself that she could not beat this drug and ended up tightening her grip on Dinah.

"Helena, I'm sorry" she said softly.

The huntress froze, why was the girl apologizing to her? She was the one that was trying to kill her for Christ sake! While she was trying to understand Dinah she felt a pain in her leg and released the young fighter slowly falling to the ground, she could feel all the anger finally leaving her. Dinah also fell to the ground as she too got zapped. The huntress looked up at Dinah and watched as she started coughing and gasping for the sweet air she had craved. Feeling completely guilty at what she had nearly done to the child she started rubbing her back gently trying to help her feel better.

Dinah sighed with relief once she was able to finally breathe normal again. She leaned her head on Helena's shoulder completely exhausted.

"Dinah I'm…" Helena started.

"It's all right huntress you weren't yourself" Dinah cut her off.

"That doesn't excuse myself from nearly killing you!" Huntress replied angrily. She didn't mean to take her anger out on the girl but she felt so angry with herself and she needed to let it out. It was her job to protect, not kill!

Dinah was still resting her head on Helena's shoulder. The two knew that Reese was taking care of the victims, who were also taking care of ugly face so they didn't have to rush. As much as Helena wanted to take out her frustration on that bastard that made her attack her partner she needed to make sure Dinah was all right first. Dinah placed a hand on Helena's other shoulder so that she could carefully lift herself in order to look at the huntress right in the face.

"Helena listen to me, you have nothing to apologize for" Dinah replied.

"How can you say that? I practically betrayed you, Dinah I could have killed you"

"It's my own fault for not saving you in time" she answered.

Helena's eyes widen as she finally understood why Dinah had apologized to her when she had been choking the life out of her. This girl was something else, despite nearly being killed by her protector she tells her not to worry about it and apologizes, when she really had nothing to be sorry for.

Helena sighed. "That's a stupid reason to say sorry" she mumbled.

Dinah looked at the huntress confused. "It was my fault for getting captured in the first place, if I ever get killed on the job it's because of my own stupidity. Don't ever blame yourself" she ordered.

Dinah grinned. "No can do, were partners right?" she asked.

"Yeah but…"

"Partners fight together, and fall together. If you die, I die" she replied simply.

Helena glared. "You will not die!" she shouted.

Dinah ignored her and used her and order to help herself stand, Helena also stood up to make sure the girl did not lose her balance.

"So long as you live I won't"

"Dinah I'm serious! Your too young to be saying stuff like this" Helena said.

"I'm not a kid Huntress. I knew that when I signed up for this job it would be dangerous. I just want you to know that I'll always have your back; and that you can always trust me"

Helena didn't know what to think as she listen to the young girl. Dinah knew it was always hard for her to trust to people. It took her ages to even begin trusting Barbara after her mother had died. Even when Dinah had first join the group she had been very untrusting to her until she had proven herself to Helena that she would always have her back, just as she did again today.

"Hey you two can head home now if you like. They just got done beating up Melbourne"

"Damn Reese you didn't save any hits for us?" Helena asked. She had a smirk showing the detective that she was being playful, although a deep part of her really wished for the beating.

He shrugged. "I had enough hard time making sure those girls didn't kill him" he grinned back. "Anyway are you two ok?" he asked.

Dinah nodded. "Where fine"

She started to head for the exit until she felt pain that caused her to cry out. She grabbed her stomach and brought herself back down.

"Dinah!" Helena shouted. She knelt down by her partner, and Reese stood by the two girls ready in case he was needed for anything. "What's wrong, what hurts?" she asked.

Dinah shut her eyes tightly and leaned her head against huntress again. "My stomach it hurt when I moved too quickly" she mumbled.

"It could be broken ribs" Reese suggested.

"Damn, we need to get you to the hospital" Helena replied.

"Want me to carry her to the car? I can drop you guys off before I follow my partner back to the station to deal with Melbourne" asked Reese.

"No I'll carry her. But we could use the lift" answered Helena.

"Are you sure, you were pretty banged up to from your fights" Reese asked concerned.

"I caused this mess, I'll fix it" Helena replied annoyed. She appreciated Reese for the offer but for some reason the huntress didn't like the idea of anyone else handling a hurt Dinah, even it was Reese. "Dinah, I'm going to carry you out of here ok. Reese will take us to the hospital…"

"No hospitals!" Dinah practically screamed.

"Dinah you need to be looked at" Helena replied annoyed. Why was she freaking out over the hospital when she just got done facing her?

"I hate hospitals, let Barbara look at me" she begged.

Helena wasn't sure what to say, she has never seen Dinah acting so terrified.

"I can drop you off wherever you like" Reese offered.

Helena sighed rubbing her temples in frustration, she knew couldn't let Reese take them to the tower because then he would have to learn everything about her and Helena still wasn't ready to trust Reese complete, she hasn't even given him her full name yet so she was definitely not ready to show him their hideout. Helena then used the strength that she had to carefully lift up Dinah into her arms; Dinah had her arms wrapped around her neck.

"No I'll just carry Dinah back home" Helena replied.

"Are you sure, huntress I don't mind" Reese asked concerned.

Helena nodded. "We'll be fine Reese, thanks for the help" And with that she left the detective behind.

Lucky for the huntress Dinah was nearly as light as a feather to her. While running with enhance speed the images of her attacking Dinah kept flooding back to her mind. She hated herself for hurting her only partner; it amazed her that Dinah had no hate at all for her even if she was being influenced by that damn drug. The huntress stop for a moment to catch her breath, she had been running for about ten minutes and wasn't too far from the clock tower now.

"Huntress" Dinah whispered softly.

The huntress looked down at the girl who had her head resting on her shoulder with her eyes closed. "Sorry about this, making you carry me home" she said depressingly.

"Hey don't worry about it kid, it's the least I can do after beating the crap out of you" she replied.

Even without looking up Dinah could easily see the playful grin that her friend wore.

"You know Barbara is going to be pissed" she replied.

Helena shivered; she knew Barbara always hated it when Helena lost controlled over her anger. It didn't help that Barbara was a bit protective of Dinah either, she was sure to get a lecture tonight.

"Speaking of which can't she hear us?" Helena asked.

She felt Dinah shake her head. "No I turned the comm. unit off"

Helena grinned. "I'm sure she'll be pissed with you to then"

Barbara absolutely hated it when one of them ever turned off their comm. unit off during a mission even if it was over, at least she wouldn't be the only one getting a lecture tonight.

Dinah giggled lightly but Helena felt her wincing from pain. Broken ribs could be a real bitch and Helena knew that.

"Let's get you home kid" said Helena. And with that Helena took off heading for home, ready for this hellish night to be over and forgotten. But something told her she would never forget the look on Dinah's face as she attacked her.

TBC


End file.
